the_american11_football_leaguefandomcom-20200214-history
London Royals
Founded: 2015 Placement: Division II Owner: Denise Coates Championships: 1 Head Coach: Todd Banks Strength: Strong Running Game Weakness: Below Average LB Corps Captain: RB Jay Ajayi (1st Year) 'London Royals' The London Royals are the second international team to join the A11FL, playing their inaugural season in 2015, much like their counterparts the Aztecs. But the idea of an A11FL team in London was an idea years in the making, and happened due to the ultimate decision to pull the trigger by one ceratin fan of the game. As early as May of 2011, the involvement of one Denise Coates (British-born millionaire) in the league led to speculation she could more than just a financial backer to the league. Though the rumors of a team in London for the 2012 season was denied by Jim Tading, he left the idea open by publicly stating the league would be interested "once established". Denise Coates signed on as a financial supporter of the A11FL in 2011, agreeing to give the league a startup loan totaling an estimated $25M, as well as negotiating a deal to bring the league's first championship game to Wembley Stadium in London. In the mind of Coates, the football market was a fast-growing interest in England, one the NFL were only dragging their feet with by playing a select few exhibition games in the country. The same could be said for Mexico until the Aztecs were formed in 2015. But after the league made an estimated $300M after the 2014 season, Coates decided it was time to bring football to the country directly, and began talks with Tading about bringing a team to London. Two weeks later, it was announced that London would officially get a team, as Denise announced the formation of the London Royals. Before long, the team hired former Ohio State assistant Todd Banks to become London's first head coach, who began by bringing in several British athletes to the team including 2012 Olympic Games athlete Lawrence Okoye, who won gold in th discus competition, as well as Efe Obada, who played for the London Warriors in the British American Football Association. But thier most notable signing came when they reached a three year, $15M deal with former Rattlers G Kenyan Justice, who'd won two Alpha Cups with the team after being drafted in 2012. It was then announced that the London Royals would be placed in Division III, and would hold the 10th pick in the draft, which Banks used to select another British-born athlete: RB Jay Ajayi out of Boise State. The Royals took the field in their opening matchup against the Chicago Staggs from within Wembley Stadium. The Royals won 21-10, and would manage to keep winning, starting 8-0 on the season before finishing 11-4. Their luck would carry into the playoffs where they once again defeated the Staggs, then the San Jose SaberCats to win the Division III Championship, earning a promotion to Division II. The Royals are a strong built team on both sides of the ball, and led by Ajayi, Justice and standouts Obada and Okoye, they look to continue their winning ways. 'Player Spotlight: Jay Ajayi' ' ' Age: 23 Height: 6'0 Weight: 228 lbs. Position: RB A11FL Seasons: 1 Yrs Captain: (1st Year) '''Awards: '''None Bristol-born running back Jay Ajayididn't grow up wanting to play football, or any sport for that matter. His love of the game wouldn't find him until he and his father moved to America at the age of seven, settling in Dallas. It was there that he found a fondness for football, and began play. By the time he was a senior in high school, Ajayi had become a well-known commodity. He led his team to a state championship before committing to Boise State. In three seasons with the Boise Broncos, Ajayi broke every school rushing record there was and helped Boise reach the top 20 for the first time since 2003. Their good fortune would end there as they were dismantled by Georgia in their only bowl appearance. Amidst rumors that his coach was leaving for Texas, Ajayi decided to leave the program. The day after his last game at Boise State, he received an invite to the A11FL Rookie Showcase. At the Showcase, he totaled over 100 yards and a TD in a strong showing. But poor drill numbers had him ranked at just 6th on the Top 20 Board. Ajayi ended up slipping to the London Royals at 10, who didn't hesitate to draft the hometown prospect. Ajayi signed a one-year tender with the Royals, unsure if he wanted to remain in the league. He went on to have a very strong rookie season, totalling over 1,200 yards and eight TDs as the expansion Royals stormed their way to a Division III Championship victory. Ajayi re-signed with the Royals the day after the Title game on a 4-year deal worth up to $32M, and early reports suggest he may be elected Captain of the London Royals moving forward. Ajayi combines a unique blend of power and speed to display a moveset reminiscent of Ricky Williams. With the London faithful behind him, time will tell how far Ajayi and the Royals can truly go. '''Strengths: '''Good speed for the position. Possesses quick feet and a strong first step when touting the rock. A natural bruiser at the position, able to deliver punishment to oncoming defenders and extend plays. Great field vision. Good at fighting for extra yards. Solid at securing the ball. Down to earth personality, liked by teammates and the media alike. '''Weaknesses: '''A liability in passing situations, shows little ability to catch passes out of the backfield. Lacks patience on runs, more likely to try and slam into the middle of the line to break free than wait for a lane to open. Not a great pass blocker. Could improve on footwork near the sideline.